To Be Afraid
by Uxiegirl
Summary: Alisa is afraid of witches, while Robbie is simply distrusting. What will happen when the two are brought together? Will it turn out that there is something to fear after all? Robbie/Alisa love story.
1. If I Could Change

**I'm über-excited! I got this idea by chance, thanks to Megan Geyer. It was a list thing, where you put names under numbers and answer some questions below, like, if 2 and 4 had a Fic together, what would it be called? And one question was "Make up a summary for a Robbie/Alisa Fic. And that's when I realized, that would be a very good story! Thus we shall begin.**

**I'm unique! Yay!**

RPOV

Bree and I were fighting again. It had been happening more and more often now, and I feared that it would be over for us soon. I didn't _want_ it to be over–after all, I'd loved her for as long as I could remember, and it had taken me a great amount of effort to get her to finally go out with me.

But it wasn't working the way we'd hoped. Things were really hot, and we still managed to communicate pretty well, and yet…something was _off_. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was _something_ that just wasn't…right between us.

Bree knew it as well as I did, but she acted as if nothing was wrong, and she still smiled the same Bree-like smile at Morgan as she and Hunter arrived for the circle. "Hey, Morgan," she said. She gave a nod at the giant next to her. "Hunter. Come on in."

We were at a circle, being held at Alisa's house–this had shocked us all. Alisa was interested in Wicca, and she liked it a lot, but she _never_ volunteered to host a circle. It had something to do with her stepmother, I knew, who was pregnant and marrying and moving in with her dad. They must have been out, though, because the only person that was there when I arrived was Alisa.

She was fifteen, with olive skin, honey-streaked brown hair, and wide, dark eyes. She looked very different, but it wasn't in a bad way at all.

"Hey," I said to her glumly, coming in and looking around. "Am I the first one?"

"Yep," said Alisa, attempting to be a cheerful, good host. She wasn't that good at it. "You're about fifteen minutes early."

"Oh," I said dumbly. I guess I'd been so distracted about Bree, I hadn't watched the clock. "Sorry."

She shrugged. "It's okay," she said. "You can take a seat on the couch over there if you like."

"Do you need any help?"

"Um…sure. I'm not quite finished with the snacks yet." I followed Alisa into her kitchen, which was plain and beige. There were three open bags on the counter and three big bowls. Each was filled a quarter of the way up with different snacks–Trail Mix, M&M's, and raisons. "You can finish filling up one of the bowls," said Alisa, "and then carry them out and set them on the table." I nodded and went to work.

Right when we'd finished, Ethan and Sharon arrived, and Alisa went to greet them.

Now Bree was walking around with that same smile plastered on her face as she talked with Raven and Sky. Morgan and Hunter were talking somewhere in a corner, and everyone else was in their same pairings–Ethan and Sharon, Matt and Thalia, and Jenna and Simon. Only Alisa and I had no one to talk to. So I walked over to her.

"Hey." She jumped.

"Oh," she said, blushing. "Hi."

"How have you been lately?" I asked her, ignoring the pink building up in her cheeks.

"I could be better," she admitted.

"Everyone could be a little better around here," I pointed out. "But I suppose there's nothing anyone can do about that. Things will get better, Alisa. They always do."

"Do you really believe that?" asked Alisa curiously.

I opened my mouth to tell her I did, but before I could get a word out, I heard a British-accented voice. "Alright, everyone. It's time to start the circle."

I liked Hunter. He was a good coven leader and friend. I could imagine who'd be better for Morgan, especially after I heard what Cal did. It had scared me a little, and it made me wonder if Morgan's witchcraft was changing her in more ways than one, but there was nothing I could do about that now. What happened happened, and what _will_ happen wasn't in my control. I'd done what I could; now it was time to lay back and let time do as it pleased.

I took my place in the circle, standing next to Alisa and taking her hand. Again, she blushed, and I ignored it. She was shy. She'd get used to me eventually.

"As you know," said Hunter in a clear, strong voice, "spring is on its way in several months, and it is a time of change. Of hope. Of new beginnings." As Hunter spoke, I met Bree's eyes, and she looked at me with hatred. I sighed. This one was going to be hard to patch up.

We began to turn in a circle. Around and around and around. I wondered for the billionth time why we never got dizzy. Power flowed through each of us, most of it coming mainly from Sky, Hunter, and Morgan. I was always grateful when they shared it with us.

"Alright," Hunter's voice wove its way above the air. "If you could change one thing in the world, what would it be?" Raven was the first to speak.

"I'd make my life easier," she said.

"I'd stop myself from ever drinking," said Ethan.

"I'd destroy complications," said Jenna. Well, we could all relate to that one, I thought to myself.

"I'd change what people think of me," said Bree. I raised an eyebrow at her. Her face was blank.

"I'd change my heritage," said Morgan. This surprised me. Morgan _loved_ being a blood witch.

"I'd stop the dark wave from coming," said Hunter quietly. I felt for him; he really did have a messed up past. It was most of his past that scared me; the rest was far from it.

"I'd end world hunger," said Thalia. Ah, I thought, world hunger. The famous safety net.

"I'd destroy bad influences," said Sharon. She was worried about Ethan, I thought to myself absently. She always was.

"I'd assure things would work out alright," said Simon. Wouldn't _that_ be nice? I thought to myself.

"I'd take away pain," said Sky. Again, that would be nice.

There were a lot of things that were said that would benefit more than one person. A few were self-centered, such as Bree's and Raven's, but other than that they all benefited everyone–or at least someone else. I was next, and that made me wonder what to say. Should I make the change worldly, like Thalia's? Should I make the change for someone I love, like Sharon and Sky? Should I change something that was made mostly for me, but would affect others as well, such as Jenna's, Morgan's, Hunter's, and Simon's? Or should I make it simply about _my_ life, a choice I made or something completely out of my control, such as Raven's, Bree's, and Ethan's? In the end, I said, "I'd change the way people look at me."

I never liked the way people looked at me. Since grade seven I'd had a terrible case of acne, and I was hidden behind thick glasses. The first spell Morgan had ever done was one to take away the acne, and it cured my vision, too, though that was on accident. Since then, people had looked at me…differently. It wasn't in a bad way, but it was just…uncomfortable. I didn't want people to like me just because I was good-looking. That was something I could tell myself in the dark–that I _must_ be a good person, because through it all, Bree and Morgan were still my friends. I couldn't be sure of that anymore. I couldn't be sure that Bree was going out with me for _me_, and not for my looks. I didn't like that.

Beside me, I heard Alisa say, "I'd take away fear." We all knew that Alisa was scared. You could see it in her eyes whenever Morgan cast a spell, named a rune, did anything that was…out of the ordinary. I was scared, too, but I was mostly awed. Magick was a beautiful thing, and you couldn't be afraid of _everything_. But I was still aware of the danger, just enough for me to feel empathy for her. Her being scared didn't do much for the stereotype that came with being the youngest member. Part of me, I realized with surprise, wanted to wrap my arms around her and take away her fear. But this was impossible.

As if on cue, we all through up our hands and the circle broke. Magick lingered in the air and brightened up the atmosphere. I felt powerful and alive, a feeling only a circle could give me. Nothing was ever going to bring me down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Morgan put her head to the floor and breathe deeply, Hunter standing over her shoulder, concerned but acceptant. I sighed. I was always worried about Morgan, but there was nothing I could do. Hope for the best and the rest is up to fate, right?

As much as I cared about Morgan, I knew she was in good hands. Hunter could take care of her, and he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would ask for or want help. I could trust him with her. He'd be fine. I'd just be in the way.

"Robbie," I heard a familiar voice and turned towards the source: Alisa. "I can't help but wonder…what did you mean? When you said you didn't like how people looked at you?"

"Oh," I said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Just…it's nothing."

"Okay," said Alisa with a shrug. "I just would have thought you'd…_like_ the new attention."

"I do," I said quickly. "It's just…kind of awkward."

"So you'd rather go back to being a pizza face?" asked Alisa in confused awe. I thought about that.

"Long story short, yeah. I would."

"Huh." Alisa looked stumped. "I could get some oil and grease if you'd like."

I laughed. "I don't think that would work, Alisa," I said. "Thanks for the offer, though.

Alisa shrugged. "No problem," she said. She turned to leave.

"Hey, Alisa?" I found myself calling. She looked over her shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid, you know."

She gave a nod and then continued walking. I sighed. She didn't believe me. But then, I wouldn't believe me either.

**Okay, so what do you think? We've got Robbie and Alisa and…it's different. The first story with either Robbie or Alisa as main characters, let alone **_**together**_**. Again, thank Megan Geyer for that.**

_**Please**_** review. I know Sweep isn't as popular a series as, say, Twilight, but there **_**are**_** people on the site that read it. So for those of you that **_**have**_** read it, please review. Every one counts–I'll throw in a sneak peak of the next chapter and a virtual cookie, eh?**


	2. Robert

**No reviews? I am **_**very**_** disappointed. Am I joking? Perhaps. But it comes from a true place. –sobs-**

**Okay…right. Remember: all signed reviewers will get an advanced sneak peak of the next chapter and a virtual cookie! Well, anonymous peoples will get the cookie, too, but not the sneak peak because…well, I don't know how to get it to them!**

**Now it's time for me to shut up and start the chapter.**

APOV

Robbie was the last to leave, just like he was the first one to arrive. I was a little bit suspicious of him for that, but said nothing. "Do you need any help cleaning up?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I can manage it," I said. "It's my house, after all."

"But I _want_ to help," said Robbie. I looked at him.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I've got nowhere else to go," he said. "And it'd get my mind off a couple things. If you want me to leave, though, I guess I could."

"No, no, you can stay," I said, a little too quickly. "What do you mean you have nowhere else to go?"

Robbie shrugged. "Bree and I are fighting," he said nonchalantly. "And I guess I could go home–but…that wouldn't do much good."

"How come?"

"Nothing…" Robbie shook his head. Part of me wanted to pry, but I knew that it wasn't any of my business. So, I skipped over that part and asked other questions in my mind.

"What about Morgan's?" I asked. "She's your friend, isn't she?"

"Yeah. But her mom doesn't like boys sleeping over," he grinned. "Besides, Morgan's busy enough as it is."

"But she's your _friend_."

"Yeah," said Robbie with another awkward shrug. "But my problems aren't her top priority right now. She's been through tough times the past couple months. My problems are just teenage drama compared to that."

"Why?" I asked, curious. Mary K. and I were planning on writing a letter to the newspaper about dangerous witchcraft, and any research I could get would help.

Robbie shrugged. "It's personal," he said. "But she's got Hunter. She'll be fine."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"As sure as I can be," he replied calmly. "Hunter's a good guy. He's not like Cal."

Nobody had ever told me much about Cal Blaire, who had formed the original coven, Cirrus, with Robbie, Bree, Sharon, Ethan, Matt, Jenna, Raven, and Morgan. All of a sudden he'd just disappeared out of Widows Vale, and so Hunter had to step in. It was then that we combined Cirrus with Kithic. I wondered vaguely if that was what Robbie meant by tough times–it didn't seem like much more than teenage drama to me, but there could have been more to it. Cal could have been really bad, working drugs or stealing or–

"Alisa?" Robbie snapped his fingers in front of my face. I snapped back into focus.

"Huh?"

"Is there something I can help with?" he asked again. "The snacks, the circle, the bowls…?"

"Oh, sure. If you want. Just, uh…do whatever." Robbie shrugged and went to work.

Robbie was different than Morgan and Bree–this I knew immediately. He still had the respect and self-deprivation left over from being a zit-face for so long, and it made him look as if he'd never done anything wrong in his entire life. This, I knew, was a lie. Everybody had done _something_–even me–but he didn't look dangerous in any way, shape, or form. He looked fine with that, but also a little…weary.

"You don't mind at all" I said after a while, both to make conversation and because I was curious, "that Morgan has been spending so much time with him?"

"Hunter? No, I don't mind. He's a good guy; she's happy with him. I have Bree…or at least I _did_."

"Why?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing. It'll be over soon anyway."

"You'll feel better if you talk about it," I said sweetly. Robbie rolled his eyes, but smiled. Then he frowned, serious.

"It just doesn't feel…right anymore," he sighed. "I mean, everything's working out great. Our communication's good as well as…" he trailed off, continuing farther down in his sentence, "but there's something that's just…_off_. You know?"

"Not really," I said slowly. Now, of course, was not the time for self-pity; I'd never had a boyfriend before, so there was no way for me to _know_ anything like that. But I could guess.

Robbie, however, chuckled. "Don't worry," he said with a smile at me. "You'll find someone eventually."

"So will you," I said, sounding more confident than I felt. "If it doesn't work out with Bree, that is."

Robbie smiled again. "Thanks," he said.

I gave a nod, a lump forming in my throat. "No problem," I said quietly.

RPOV

I drove home in the dark. Spring was on its way, but it wasn't quite here yet, and I had to be careful to avoid ice patches. My headlights were on, but it was so dark, I was only able to see three feet in front of me.

Suddenly, I saw something in the middle of the road. I gave a cry of surprise and stamped on the breaks. I nearly hit it, but I stopped just in time. I let out a breath of relief.

I had almost hit a man in a dark cloak. He was wearing a hood, so I couldn't see his face, but just the sight of him sent shivers through me.

_Robert… _I gasped. What was that? It couldn't possibly be the man; how could I hear him from inside the car? _Robert…_

I watched, frozen in fear, as the figure raised its arm, and a white, crackling ball of fire shot from it. Slowly, making sure to look as menacing as possible, the man turned and walked off the road.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had no idea how long it was that I sat there, frozen in fear. The white ball of fire had disappeared, as well as the man, and it was like he was never there. Still, I couldn't move.

Then I heard the sound of a car and saw headlights. I sighed in relief as Raven pulled up next to me. Never had I thought that I would want to see Raven Meltzer so much.

"Robbie?" Raven looked confused. "What are you doing here? It's almost midnight." Then she saw the look on my face. "Whoa, Robbie! You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"It's…it's nothing," I said quietly. "I just almost hit something…"

Raven peered at me disbelievingly, and then said, "Well, it is pretty icy. Watch your drive home."

"Okay." Then it was as if I'd just realized who I was talking to. "What are you doing here, Raven?"

She laughed. "I don't _have_ a curfew," she said proudly. "And I've got a date."

"I thought you were going out with Sky."

She shrugged. "We're having problems," she said nonchalantly. I felt for Raven. I'd never felt for Raven before, but now I was starting to. Nobody was that rebellious for no reason; it made me wonder what had made her like this.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"Yeah, well, she's in England anyway." But Raven looked sad. She missed Sky; I could see that.

"Well, good luck to you," I said, putting my car in gear and pressing lightly down on the gas pedal.

APOV

"You don't have to be afraid, you know," he'd said. I snorted at the thought. Of course I did. Magick was beautiful, in every way, but it scared me. It always scared me. You couldn't take away fear. That was what was so scary about it.

I lay there in the dark for a long time, thinking about Robbie. Truthfully, I hadn't really thought about Robbie before. But if you were in a circle, you had to be comfortable with everybody. This wasn't true in my case, but I could, at least, have an opinion about everybody in the circle.

Robbie was handsome; there was no doubting that. He wasn't stunning; that was for sure, but he _was_ handsome. When he'd gotten rid of his glasses, girls had been all over him–they still were. It didn't go as far as to say that he could have _anyone_, but he _could_ have most–if not all–the single girls at our school.

I didn't know much about his home life–I doubted even Morgan did–but I felt that there was something more to it. Maybe not enough to call the social worker, but enough to make him a little unloved. But the strange thing about Robbie was, he didn't seem to care.

My head began to ache–a terrible ache that you usually only get from a hangover. It made me wince, and my hand flew to my forehead, as if on reflex.

_Green book…_ it seemed to whisper. _Green book…_ Was it, I thought, confused, the green book I'd seen at Morgan's house that was actually causing the headache? Or was it just coincidence?

**You know, you all don't really deserve this, but I'm going to put in a little preview of the next chapter; I haven't written it yet, but I'll find a way to base the chapter entirely on one or two sentences. If you review, you get a little more of the little preview.**

_**Preview**_

"Hey, Alisa," he called. I looked over my shoulder to look at him. "Do you…want to go for a ride?"


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Ugh! This _sucks_! Really badly. You guys are awesome; all of you! Man, things are going so _well_ now...I finally have reviewers for HC and Plans is going _so_ great. My cousin's back on, under a new username, and my writing is getting so much better. So why does this suck?

Most of you should probably have noticed that I've been gone for about three months, give or take a few weeks. And you probably thought I was dead.

I'm not.

But I must, with greatest sadness, say goodbye to you and to fanfiction.

I'm not any happier about this than you are; in fact, I'm less happy. Much less happier. Because not only am I starting to be _recognized_ on fanfiction, but it's helped me get so much better at my writing.

If you were to look at Giomanapped, for example, you'd find a story with twenty-or-so chapters, each chapter put sloppily together in the course of a half-hour. Now, I'm so much better.

But I got a virus from fanfiction and I'm not even supposed to write a goodbye to you all. But I did, cuz you guys deserve that, I think. But seriously, if I go on again, and my mom finds out, she'll take away my computer for_ever_. Seriously. I won't even be able to use it for writing anymore.

But seriously, you guys rock. I love you all. Just know that I'm not dead, okay?

And just as a special treat and because I won't be able to tell you later, I'll give away all the endings I haven't finished yet.

_To Be Afraid_:That one I haven't even really started, but I was going to have Ciaran kidnap Alisa as a next-best thing to Morgan, and then have Robbie save her and whatnot. For all you Sweep fans, the plotline is still wide open. Sweep deserves to have more originality.

_Plans_: The winning boys' name was Nick. I was going to have Alice give birth completely unexpected, and Jasper have this showdown with Maria, while at the same time Rosalie encountering Royce and Bella James, all in unison. All the kids would come out okay, but in the end, they'd all be orphans and all the Twilight peoples would become vampires.  
Then I'd have a bonus chapter, with Alice finding all of this out.  
A little odd and undeveloped, but that's my ending.

_Hunter Cullen_: I am uber-sad to give this one up. It's so special...so I'll tell you what. I'll continue writing it, or typing it, and log on just once more for an epic updating-spree. It could be months, though, so don't expect anything too soon!!!! You're lucky this one's that special...

_I Cannot Bear to Love You_: Honestly, it's hard to remember the ending to this one. I think it's not too hard to guess, though.

Okay, so there you have it. It's been quite a while, and so I've forgotten a lot of my ideas, but don't worry! You're all still at heart. Great memories on fanfic.

Good-bye. I love you all!!!

-Uxiegirl


End file.
